How Sorry Are You?
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Bobby has to assure Jeff of how much he means to him after he helps Bully Ray to throw him through a table. Bobby Roode/Jeff Hardy. Please Review!


**A/N: This was inspired by a recent episode of TNA, where Bobby Roode and Bully Ray threw Jeff Hardy through a table. Personally, I am in love with the pairing, and I was surprised to find **_**nothing**_** written for them! Plus, I need to think that Bobby has **_**some**_** morals…**

**Title: **_How Sorry Are You?_

**Rated: **_T (Teen)_

**Genre(s):**_ Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

**Pair(s): **_Bobby Roode/Jeff Hardy, Alex Shelley/Shannon Moore/Chris Sabin_

**Summary: **_Bobby has to assure Jeff of how much he means to him after he helps Bully Ray throw him through a table on TNA. Will he succeed?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anyone._

**Warning: **_Slash_

**OOOO**

Bobby Roode entered the hotel room that he shared with his lover, Jeff Hardy, exhausted. It had been a hard day, between all the heat that he was receiving from the Bully and the impromtu attack on his lover, and all he wanted to do was climb in bed beside the Enigma and pretend like it had never happened. It was scripted, after all. It's not like he actually _wanted_ to hurt the other man. Jeff would understand that, wouldn't he?

But when he stepped inside, the first thing that he noticed was that all of the lights were off. This in itself was unusual, as Jeff would usually be wide awake and waiting for him. A little uncertain now, he flipped on the light and saw a dark lump in the middle of the bed. It took him a minute to realize that it was Jeff. His lover was curled under a mountain of blankets, his face and multicolored hair hidden as well.

Tentatively, he walked over and settled down on the other side of the bed, touching a hand to Jeff's exposed shoulder. Jeff flinched away from the touch as if he had been badly burned. Bobby frowned, not used to his lover acting like this. Normally, the other man would voice his emotions if they became too much to handle. He would yell, scream, cuss… whatever it took. But now, he lay there, crying into a pillow. It disturbed Bobby.

"Jeff -,"

"F-Fuck off, Bobby." Jeff spat, some of the venom lost as his voice trembled.

Bobby's infamous temper started to flare, but he stifled it as best he could. Now was _definetely _ not the time. "Jeff, whatever it is, you can talk to me… I want to be there for you."

"I told you to _fuck off!_" Jeff hissed, moving to create more distance between the two of them. "Besides, don't you have a title that you would much rather be holding right now? Damn – with the way you kiss that hunk of metal, you would think that it's your _lover_ instead of me!"

"Jeff. Come here." Bobby ordered calmly. It wouldn't do to have them both hysterical.

Jeff sniffled. "No."

Bobby took a deep breath, his efforts to remain calm failing miserably. "Jeff. Please, come here. I really want to make this better. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jeff narrowed his emerald eyes at Bobby. "Go rot in hell."

"You know what?" The dam finally broke. "I don't have to take this. I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, I _earned_ that belt. I beat James Storm, Bully Ray, and your sorry-excuse-for-a-wrestling ass for that belt. And yeah, maybe I do love it more than you, 'cause unlike _someone_, it doesn't talk back like a little bitch!"

Jeff's eyes had widened to the size of saucers, and tears were already brewing there. It was then that Bobby realized what he said. "Is that what you really think of me, Bobby?"

"No, baby, no…"

Slowly, Jeff climbed out of bed, ignoring the weak protest in the small of his back. Well, 'weak' wasn't exactly the best word. The muscles screamed at him to climb back in bed and rest for a month, but he couldn't do that. His stomach churned uncomfortably as he replayed what Bobby had said to him in his mind. He really thought that he was a sorry excuse for a wrestler? He really thought that he was a _bitch_?

Bobby sat there, watching, unable to do anything more. He was frustrated with himself for letting his anger toward Steve and the Bully hurt Jeff, but he couldn't force himself to do anything about it. All he could do was sit back and watch in a terror-induced trance. Instinct finally kicked in and he reached for Jeff again, but the ravenette shoved him off and continued toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked hesitantly, knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Anywhere but here." Jeff said, before he slammed the door to the hotel room shut behind him.

**OOOO**

A little under an hour later, the phone in the hotel room started to ring. To be honest, Bobby didn't want to answer it. All he wanted to do was sit there and think about what he had done to deserve someone like Jeff, only to ass it up not two years into their relationship. He knew that Jeff was still touchy from his break-up with Beth, and he had always been careful about that. But he had finally pushed him too far…

However, it seemed as if the caller had a different agenda. When the call was dropped the first time, the rings started again a few seconds later. And when the same thing happened again, the calls just kept coming. Finally, Bobby lost all control of his emotions and yanked the phone off of the reciever so hard that the metal fell and splintered on the floor. An angry, and familiar, southern voice came over the line.

"_What the hell did you do to Jeffy?"_ It was Shannon, Jeff's best friend. Wonderful.

"Why?" Bobby asked slowly, wishing that he was asleep right now. "Where the hell is he?"

"_He came down to my hotel room, bawling his eyes out. So I'll ask you one more time, what… the… hell… did… you… do… to… him?"_ Shannon hissed; Bobby should've known better than to mess with the blond.

"I didn't do shit, Moore. He's just being a touchy-feely little bitch."

He could almost _hear_ Shannon's eyes narrow. _"Do you not realize the position that you've put him in? He feels like you don't love him, and obviously – whether you admit to it or not – whatever you said didn't make it any better. He needs you now. But I won't send him back to you if you're gonna act like a tempermental brat."_

"Wait… what?" Bobby asked, not believing what he was hearing. Jeff didn't believe that he loved him?

"_Jeff thinks that you don't love him. Now, if I were you, I would get my good-for-nothing ass down here and apologize to him before I drag you here and __**force**__ you to. Do you understand?"_

"Yeah. I understand." He knew that this was his fault, and that he needed to fix this. "I'll be there soon."

Bobby hung up the phone, not waiting to hear Shannon's response. He felt really bad for what he had done to the ravenette, and he was afraid that the other man wouldn't forgive him, no matter how hard he tried to apologize. He honestly hadn't meant to say those things to him – the Enigma meant the world to him, and if he had to spend the rest of his days proving that to Jeff, than he would.

He didn't even bother changing out of his pajama bottoms… or throwing on a shirt for that matter. Clothing seemed like a trivial barrier that was keeping him from his lover, and he wouldn't stand for it. For a second, he contemplated putting shoes on or not. Finally, he stuffed his feet into some tattered sneakers (which, he would later find, turned out to be Jeff's) and rushed toward the door.

**OOOO**

Before Bobby even had the chance to knock, Shannon had the door open and was yanking him inside. He was leading him deeper into the room – he ignored where Alex and Chris sat by the door, a bottle of wine between them, playing some twisted version of strip poker. Shannon ignored them as well as he shoved Bobby toward the bed, where Jeff was buried beneath the blankets. It was a familiar sight.

"Baby, look at me. Please? We need to talk." Bobby said tenderly, carefully rolling Jeff over so that they were face to face. "I'm sorry I ever made you doubt us, baby. I never meant to hurt you."

"Y-You threw me through a t-table…" Jeff hiccuped, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

Bobby's eyes widened. "Shh… that was just Bobby Roode being an arrogant, selfish asshole that couldn't admit defeat. That was an attack on The Charasmatic Enigma, _not_ on Jeff Hardy. I would never hurt you like that."

"You d-d-didn't help me…"

"I couldn't break character, baby. It killed me to see you lying there like that…"

Jeff seemed to be accepting this as truth, for he snuggled closer to Bobby. But his head was still down, and he wouldn't look the brunette in the eyes. Carefully, Bobby stroked Jeff's side. Neither noticed that Shannon had herded his two extremely drunk lovers out of the room, half naked from their game of strip poker. Each was entirely focused on the other.

Jeff buried his face in Bobby's chest, inhaling the scent that was purely Bobby Roode. "Please, don't leave me."

Bobby stroked the black locks tenderly. "Please, you think you can get rid of me this easily? I'd like to see you _try_. I'm here for the long haul."

"Did Shanny call you?"

"Yeah. He had a few choice words for me." Bobby smirked.

"He cussed you out?"

Bobby nodded. "Well, not in so many words. But I really can't blame him. I hurt you, and he is your best friend. I kinda deserved it."

"_Kinda?"_ Jeff asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone. "I wish I could have been there to hear what Shanny said. He can be a real little monster when he wants to be."

Bobby raised a dark eyebrow. "So, you would want me to be verbally _assaulted_ by Shannon _again_?" There was a sarcastic note in his voice, and Jeff rolled his emerald eyes.

"I love you." Jeff muttered softly, those three words having been on the tip of his tongue all night.

"I love you too." Bobby said.

"I know."

Bobby pulled back the covers on his side of the bed, crawling in beside Jeff. And then he wrapped the slightly smaller man in his arms. Jeff wrested his head on his shoulder, slowly tracing patterns over his bare stomach. And then he realized that his stomach was, in fact, bare. He shot a questioning look at his lover, but decided not to push it. All that he cared about right now was Bobby's arms around him, holding him tight.

A few seconds later, Bobby's hand traveled down into dangerous territory. Jeff's questioning look returned, wondering what the hell he was thinking. This was his best friend's bed! As in, the bed that he shared with his two lovers! After a moment, he wondered how Shannon had coaxed him into it in the first place. He could smell Alex's cologne and Chris's soap, two frequent scents in the locker room. Most likely, the bed had been recently used…

"Really, Bobby?"

Bobby smirked. "What Shannon doesn't know , can't hurt him, right?"

**OOOO**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Bobby may seem a little OOC, but I made him like that on purpose. So, what do you think of the Bobby/Jeff pairing? Should I write more? Or should I try to write a Alex/Shannon/Chris story? The only way you can let me know is to review!**


End file.
